Drache family
The Drache family, also known as the First House of the Shapeshifters, are a line of shapeshifters directly descended from the dragon princess. They are considered to be the ruling family of the shapeshifter race in the Night World. History First World In prehistoric times, the Dragons and the shapeshifters ruled the world. They were feared by the human race, who worshiped them like "gods". For ten thousand years, the Dragons were in power until Hecate Witch-Queen led the witches in a war against them. The Dragons were defeated and proceeded to destroy the world in retaliation, but were rendered dormant by the witches before they could do so. The Dragon Princess, however, was spared due to her young age and her descendants became the The First House of the Shapeshifters, or the Drache family. Renaissance The Drache family ruled over the shapeshifters for centuries and joined with the other major families in forming the Night World in the 17th century, to protect their species from the threat of humankind. It is not clear if any of the Drache family held a position on the Night World Council, as shapeshifters are generally considered to be 'second-class' citizens, though given the Drache family's power and prestige, it's possible they at least had ties with the Council. Modern Age In the 20th Century, the Draches technically remained neutral when Circle Daybreak and the majority of the witches seceded from the Night World. The Draches seemed interested in joining Circle Daybreak in opposition to the Night World, but this all depended on the fulfillment of a prophecy in which the Witch Child, a Harman and one of the Wild Powers destined to save the world, married a son of the Drache Family, thus uniting the two families and species. Galen Drache was chosen to be the Witch Child's bridegroom. This lead to a desperate race to identify and locate the Witch Child and keep her safe from the Night World until the marriage ceremony could take place on the night of the Winter Solstice, with Galen joining the search. The Witch Child was identified as Iliana Dominick, a seventeen year old lost Harman; however, matters were complicated due to Iliana's initial rejection of her heritage and destiny, the revelation that Galen's soulmate was not Iliana but a panther shapeshifter named Keller and by the awakening of Azhdeha, one of the Dragons put to sleep by the witches thousands of years ago, who allied himself with the Night World. Fortunately, Iliana finally embraced her true self and, with the assistance of Galen and Keller, was able to destroy Azhdeha. The matter of Galen and Keller being soulmates was also resolved by Iliana unexpectedly performing a blood-tie ceremony between her and Keller during the Winter Solstice, and using her authority as the Witch Child to declare them blood sisters. The Draches accepted this mingling of blood over a marriage bond and considered themselves kin to the Harmans, officially allying with Circle Daybreak. It has recently been revealed that Kierlan Drache, the cousin of Galen, is the fourth and final Wild Power; however, this has not been confirmed due to the delayed release of Strange Fate; it is also currently unknown how the final verse of the Wild Power prophecy: "One from the twilight to be one with the dark" pertains to Kierlan. Powers and Abilities Members of the Drache Family possess all the regular powers of shapeshifters, but because of their Dragon ancestry they also have unique abilities such as: *'Advanced Shapeshifting:' Shapeshifters born in the Drache Family possess the ability to choose the animal form they wish to transform into, by making physical contact with that animal. However, once chosen they will be stuck with that form permanently. *'Advanced Telepathy:' Because of their unique power over animals, Drache shapeshifters can communicate with other shapeshifters (even while in their animal form) telepathically. Notable Members *Dragon Princess (ancestress) *Galen Drache *Galen Drache's father and mother'' (names and animal forms unknown) *Kierlan Drache (possibly; said to be the cousin of Galen) Trivia *The Drache Family, like the Redferns and Harmans are considered "royalty" within the Night World. ** In fact, the Draches are unique in that members of the family possess actual royal titles; for example, Galen is titled 'Prince of the First House of the Shapeshifters', and the family's founder was titled 'Princess'. *Unlike the other Night World families, they possess unique powers because of their Dragon ancestry. *To some extent, the First House represent the werewolf race as well seeing as they are closely related to shapeshifters. ** However, this may not be the case, as according to ''Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide, werewolves aren't considered (not even by themselves) shapeshifters as they aren't "pure" wolves. *The Drache Family may contain witch ancestry, as the Dragon Princess was raised by them. *It is not known if any of the Drache Family could still transform into dragons. *The Drache Family are the second major family in the Night World to ally themselves with the Harmans via a blood-tie ceremony (though they are not technically blood related to the Harmans, as the Harmans are to the Redferns, as Iliana Dominick-Harman performed the blood tie with Keller, who whilst a shapeshifter, is not a member of the Drache family. However, if Keller were to marry Galen Drache, it may make her a Drache by marriage and any children they had could be considered cross-kin to the Harmans). *The Draches, like the Redferns and the Harmans, can trace their line back to a female ancestress born in prehistoric times. *It is unknown if the Draches are patriarchal or matriarchal, or if males and females are viewed as equals within the family. * Drache is a German surname meaning "dragon", which is likely a reference to the fact the Draches are descended from dragons and that their ancestor, the Dragon Princess, was a dragon. * Galen and his parents seem to share the traits of golden blonde hair and green eyes; it is unknown if these traits are common across the whole family (similar to how the Redferns and Harmans both have recurring physical traits amongst their members). Indeed, Kierlan is described as having "dark red hair" and "tawny" eyes. * Galen's mother mentions him having a great-grandmother, who was a leopard shapeshifter; however, it is not specified if she was also a member of the Drache family (Galen's mother simply states that "Your Galen's great grandmother was a leopard", not specifying if she chose this shape or was born with it - the former would indicate she was a Drache, as only they have the ability to select their animal form). References Category:Families Category:Shapeshifters Category:Drache Family